


sweet understanding

by homosandhomies



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Elle Woods, Bonding, Coming Out, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Slurs, Trans Character, Trans Emmett Forrest, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: he knew he had to tell her at some point. then again, he hadn’t expected to come out to her in a department store.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest & Elle Woods, Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	sweet understanding

It wasn’t that he thought Emmett thought Elle wouldn’t be accepting. Yeah, she came from conservative, upper class society. She was expected to marry some rich, cis guy, have lots of kids, and be his arm candy as they went to parties and drank cocktails. But then again, she was always proving people wrong. People always though Elle was stuck up, but she was far from it. If anything, she was one of the smartest, kindest people he’d ever met.

It was just that… he always had to be wary of who he told. All of the guys his mom dated would look at him in disgust, tell him he had to look more like a girl. A couple of them even thought they could “fix” him, by… well, he tried not to think of that.

Coming out in high school was also a pretty bad idea. The day he walked into school with a new haircut (courtesy of his wonderful mother), he immediately was called a dirty dyke and shoved into a locker.

When he came to Harvard, it was a way to reinvent himself. He was able to walk in as a man. He hadn't started T yet, but his binder hid everything he wanted to hide. No one knew about his past, except for a few professors. People either liked him or had no opinion of him. He was just able to blend in with all of the other guys, and he liked it that way.

Emmett didn’t want to be the guys he met at home or school, the ones who would push people around to make themselves feel better. He wanted to be the kind of man a girl like Elle could feel safe around.

He knew he had to tell her at some point. Then again, he hadn’t expected to come out to her in a department store.

Just being wear a suit that was perfectly tailored to him, and the fact that she had helped him, it just made Emmett feel so… whole. He had never felt more like a man than now. Like she said, now the outside reflected what was already in him.

“Are you crying?” she asked, suddenly snapping him out of his trance. “It’s just a suit.” Elle chuckled awkwardly.

He had only just realized his cheeks were wet, and his face was flushed. Emmett let out a shuddery breath and let go. “Oh, I just… I really love it, Elle.”

Her burrows furrowed. “You’re not telling me something.”

Emmett sighed and looked down at his new shoes. They were so shiny he could practically see his reflection, albeit very distorted. “I… I have to tell you something. But I’m scared to, I guess.”

“Hey,” she said softly, taking his hand gently. “You can tell me anything.”

He finally looked up at her bright blue eyes, filled with so much compassion. It was odd how safe he felt looking into them.

“Might as well rip it off like a bandaid.” Emmett took a deep breath. “I’m trans.”

She continued to stare at him, “Like… transgender?”

“Yeah.”

She shrugged. “Okay. Do you still want me to use he/him pronouns for you? Or she/her? Or something else?”

Oh. He hadn’t expected that. “Oh, um, he/him. I’m a guy… So you’re okay with this?”

“Of course!” Elle said, as if it was obvious. “I’ll admit, I was uneducated growing up, but I learned about the term ‘trans’ at UCLA. There was actually a girl who moved into our sorority and told us she’s a trans girl. And being the president, I knew I had to do everything I could to make her feel safe and like any other girl at Delta Nu.”

Emmett smiled. “Wow. That’s really cool of you.”

“Oh, thanks. I don’t want to be praised for doing the bare minimum though.” Her eyes widened. “Oh! I should also tell you something too. I’m bisexual.”

Emmett’s eyes widened too. “Wait, really?”

“Oh, yeah! I found out sophomore year of college. I just don’t make it a habit of telling people since most guys thought it was ‘hot.’” She rolled her eyes.

Emmett laughed. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you,” he stammered. “I just… I feel really happy I told you. And I’m glad you told me.”

“Me too,” Elle said softly. “Come on, let’s go pay for these. Then we can get some lunch.”

As they walked through the department store, he couldn’t help himself from staring at her fondly. Emmett felt ridiculous for ever doubting Elle Woods in the first place.


End file.
